Secret Torture
by FanFicCrazy24
Summary: Sam doesn't know it, but she's driving Freddie crazy with the little things she does. Freddie snaps and does what he has wanted to for a while. Seddie! Rated T for hot kissing and for slight language. Two-Shot
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy and review when you're done(:**

**No, iCarly isn't mine. It's no one's on this website hahaha  
**

* * *

**Day one: Gum**

"Saaaaam!" Carly whined at Sam poked her head out of the Shay's fridge.

"Yeah?" She asked, oblivious to Carly's glare. I chuckled.

"Not funny, Freddie!" Carly snapped at me then turned to Sam. "Sam, I need that ham for dinner! Please get your face out of my fridge!" she pleaded with the blonde.

"But Carly… I've gone an hour with out meat. An _hour._ You don't know what it's like." Sam protested.

"Fine. I guess you don't want this bacon-flavored gum I had Freddie get for you at Shake-A-Bag ." Carly said, walking idly towards the sofa.

"Oh no, don't dump this on me." I said with a laugh from the computer screen.

"Bacon what?" Sam said, immediately making her way to the counter, where I was sitting, checking the iCarly site for comments.

"You heard me." Carly said in a mock-sassy tone.

"Can I have it. I'm out of your kitchen." Sam said with pleading eyes. She only ever pleaded to Carly.

"Ask Freddie. He's the one who has it." Carly said, directing her attention to the TV.

"Benson, give me the gum." Sam ordered me. Her immediate mood change made me chuckle.

"Is there a 'please' coming anytime soon?" I asked, facing her. Her icy blue eyes met my warm chocolate ones, the world's most contrasting pair of eyes.

"Do you want a broken arm?" She asked, as if the answer to my previous question was as obvious as the color of the sky.

"Touché." I said, digging into my pocket for the oddly flavored gum.

She grabbed it out of my hand and raced to the couch to sit with Carly, who was watching _Drew and Jerry._

"Sam, what do you say?" Carly sighed.

"Thank you, Benson." Sam said with three pieces already in her mouth.

"No problem, Puckett." I said, turning back to the screen. I heard a loud "Pop" and turned to see Sam with gum around her mouth, some even reaching her nose.

"Aw, chiz. Freddly, hand me a napkin." Sam ordered, running her tongue over her lips and around her mouth to get the gum.

"Get it yourself." I whined, watching her desperate attempts at removing the sticky residue off her face. I couldn't help the thoughts my male hormones conjured up, imagining the things Sam could do with her tongue, and those soft pink lips… _Oh butter! I have to think about unattractive things. Okay, Spencer in a bikini, my mom, Sam's mom…oh, that one worked. I'll remember that for the future_. Sam continued to lick her lips until she finally got all the gum off.

"Never mind, dishrag, I got it, no thanks to you." She told me and I heard Carly chuckle a bit.

"Be nice to Freddie, Sam. He did get you that gum after all."

_Stupid thing to do, _I thought to myself. Sam stuck her tongue out and wrapped it around the gum and blew on it to make another big bubble. I'd had enough. I got up and made my way to the door.

"You alright, Freddie? Where you going?" Carly asked, turning away from the TV to look at me.

"Uh, yeah, but I just remembered I didn't clean my room and I, uh, my mom is checking it today." I stammered and closed the door behind me.

I slid down it, weakened by the fight I put up against my male hormones. I let out a shaky breath and headed home.

**Day two: Brownie batter.**

"Can I, Carly? Please, please, pleaaaaaaaaaaseeee?" Sam begged, her blue eyes wide.

"Fine, you can lick the bowl." Carly sighed with a smile and handed Sam the bowl and spoon covered in brownie batter.

"Thanks, Carls!" Sam said with a little victory dance. She sat across from me at the table and started to lick the big spoon.

"Freddie, I need to go shower. I'm not sure how long I'll take, but I set the timer. When it rings, check the brownies, and if they are ready, take them out and set them on the counter. Make sure Sam doesn't eat them or any of the meat in the fridge, okay?" Carly said, taking off the polka-dotted apron she wore and running upstairs.

"Okay," I called out, looking up from my PearPhone to see Sam licking her bottom lip.

"Goodness, this brownie mix is amazing!" she said as she filled the green spoon in her hand with more and licked all off. My eyes widened. She was having that same effect on me that she had last week. I tried to look away but I found I couldn't.

She innocently licked the spoon from tip to tip and I felt a blush spread over my cheeks.

"You okay, Freddork?" she said, running her tongue over her mouth again to get any stray batter.

"Mhmm." I mumbled, going back to my phone.

"You sure? You look pink and you look like you're going to explode." she said, turning her attention to the bowl.

"I'm good. Hey, I'm going to go get my laptop, so don't do anything." I said quickly, making sure I got the warning out that she shouldn't get anything from the fridge.

"Whatevs." she said, licking her fingers and seductive way without being aware of it. Cold numbness swept though me as I made my way upstairs.

"That was close…" I mumbled.

**Day three: Popsicle.**

It had been 4 days since Sam had driven me crazy with the licking of the brownie batter. I couldn't help that she made me feel that way because, whether I wanted to or not, I liked her. In fact, I have since she and I kissed. She doesn't know because if she did, well, I would be dead, but I wish she did. I needed an explanation for always going crazy whenever she did anything involving those pink lips of her, or that smooth moving tongue. Cold swept over me and I shivered. Gosh, even the thought of her lips on mine, or anywhere on me, drove me insane. She was so innocent in the sense that she wasn't doing it on purpose, and if she was, God knows what would be of me.

I walked into the apartment and saw Sam with her face in the freezer. She was wearing what seemed to be a tank top and short jean shorts. Great.

"Hey Sam, where's Carly?" I asked, sitting on the couch.

She poked her head out and climbed out. Closing the door, she made her way to sit next to me on the sofa in the living room.

"She and Spencer went to get stuff at _Hey Food. _I don't know when they'll be back, though. They left 5 minutes before you came." she said.

I turned to her and felt fear dawn over me. She was eating a cherry red popsicle. I felt my body go rigid and faced the TV screen, determined to keep my cool.

"You alright, Freddie? You're all tense, like you're scared, and I haven't done anything to you yet." she said with a laugh, placing her hand on my shoulder.

I tensed even more and turned to look at her. She shrugged it away and resumed to slowly suck on the bright red popsicle.

"What you, uhm, got there?" I asked to get her talking and away from the damned frozen treat.

"Black cherry popsicle. Carly got them for me and this is that last one." she said with a giddy smile.

Then she punched me in the arm. Hard.

"OW! Sam! Why did you do that?" I asked at her random punch.

"You keep starring at my lips and the popsicle and it's annoying me. I'm not giving it to you." She said stubbornly as she ran her tongue up it's length. I snapped.

I reached over, on a random suicidal out burst, and took the popsicle.

"What the chizz, Benson!" she yelled.

"You do _not_ get to eat these around me anymore, understood?" I said coldly.

"Uhm, no, as a matter of fact, I _don't _understand. What the hell is wrong with you?" she said, making her way towards me. I threw the frozen treat across the room into the kitchen sink.

"First the gum, then the batter, now the damn popsicle! I-I can't take it, Sam! I know it's not on purpose, but it's driving me insane and I.." I sighed in defeat.

Sam looked at me, shocked. "I am so confused! What is the point with naming those three things? I don't see how they affect you!" Sam yelled in my face.

"All three times you've sucked, licked, and done all these things to freaking objects of food and I really didn't think I could be jealous of anything inanimate but I am." I yelled then froze realizing what I just said.

It took a second for her to process what I said but when I did, a huge devilish grin spread over her face.

"You got turned on, didn't you? That's why you left the room when I was eating the batter and chewing the gum!" She said, laughing. I slumped down to the couch and sighed.

"But…why, Fredlumps? Carly does those things all the time and you never want to do anything with her and you _love_ her!" She pointed out.

I met her eyes and she understood.

"Me? Oh really?" She said her smirk returning. I gulped as she walked slowly towards me to sit on my lap, straddling me on the Shay's couch.

"Sam, what are…What are you doing?" I stammered.

"I don't know, just messing around…why, Freddie? Do you like it?" She said quietly, grinding ever so slightly on my lap. I knew if I told her she'd only torture me.

"I, uhm, am not at liberty to answer that." I stated like only I could in a situation like this.

She chuckled. "You're such a nub." she said, making her way to press her lips to my ear. "I like it, though. Only you can make being a total nerd hot." she breathed out, purposely trying to get a shiver to run through me. It did and I had to grab her by her hips to steady her. I was weak with the heat running through my veins as she put her hands to my chest.

"Come on, Freddie. Do what you wanted to do all week. Kiss me." she said in my ear and I let my male hormones take over.

I pressed my lips to the exposed part of her neck and sucked on it slightly. She moaned very quietly and pulled away from my ear to look at me in the eyes. Our foreheads touched and I couldn't handle the inches separating out lips and closed the distance. At first, our lips just moved slowly and softly, mine very delicately moving on hers. Then, she licked my lip with her evil tongue and I groaned. Only Sam would try to dominate a male. I returned the favor, asking for entrance and she granted it. My tongue slipped in and I noticed her lips tasted like cherries. I nearly fainted from how my head was spinning. This was better than our first kiss. This was passion, lust, and love all in one. The love was originally coming from me, but I noticed she was also putting forth some affection, like she wanted this too, and just a badly.

Sam moved so she was pressed completely on me, her chest and heart moving in sync with mine. She moved her arms to wind around my neck and tangle in my brown hair, tugging at the roots. I groaned into the kiss and I felt her smile. I pulled away, the need for oxygen becoming too great, and hugged her. She pressed closer to me, both of us breathing hard, like we just ran a mile. I pressed soft, delicate butterfly kisses on her neck and shoulder and she just sighed into my ear, making me shake with the pleasure her breath on my skin caused me.

"It's a good thing you like me, Freddie, because I like you too." she whispered and held me closer.

* * *

**The idea came to me(: Please reviewww, It make me happy dance like a right fool in front of my computer screen(:**


	2. Alternate ending and Sam's POV of kiss

**So after some review saying they didn't want the good to end, I rewrote everyone's favorite part and added a different ending, where people walk in on the fun(:**

**Revieww?  
**

* * *

"Come on, Freddie. Do what you wanted to do all week. Kiss me." I said in his ear. I silently hoped he actually would and not be to shy to do so.

He pressed his lips to the exposed part of my neck and sucked on it slightly. I felt a moaned ripple though my throat and tried my best to make is discreet. I pulled away to meet his warm chocolate eyes and at that moment I knew I was in love with Freddie Benson. Our foreheads touched and I could barely handle the distance between us. _Why aren't we kissing?_ was the only thought going on in my head. It seems like he read my mind because he then closed the distance. At first, his lips just moved slowly with mine, a tenderness I'm sure only Freddie could do. Only Freddie had moved his lips with such a affection against mine. I thought for a moment and decided to deepen the kiss by giving him a slight tease. I slipped my tongue passed my lips and ran it over his lower lip. A groan ran though his throat and I relished at the sound. Soon enough, he returned the favor, asking for entrance which I, of course, granted. His tongue slipped in and I sighed at the attention he gave every inch of my mouth. His mouth, his tongue, his lips…they all tasted like peppermint and I came to the conclusion that it was my new favorite flavor.

I'm not going to lie, I was light-headed from the pleasure my body and my damned female hormones were receiving from this boy. This nub. This kiss was worlds better than our first kiss. We both felt equal desire and still had the tenderness of love. I just hoped he realized that I liked this just as much as he did, and that I wanted him just a badly.

I moved so I was pressed completely on him, taking in his firm form and toned chest. Our breathing was at rhythm and our hearts were beating the same. I snaked my arms around to wind around his neck and tangle in his soft brown hair, tugging at the roots. I smiled like a fool when I felt Freddie groan into the kiss. We pulled away, the need for oxygen becoming too great, and he did the craziest thing; he hugged me. I pressed closer to him, both of us breathing hard, like we just ran a mile. I sighed when he pressed soft, delicate butterfly kisses on my neck and left shoulder, shivering as he hit a the tender spot under my ear. My breath was like a ghost on his neck, making him shake with the pleasure my breath on his skin.

"It's a good thing you like me, Freddie, because I like you too." I whispered. Just as I positioned myself a little more comfortable on Freddie and begun to grind back and forth, the friction earning moans and groans from the both of us, we heard a load shriek.

Without exaggeration, I can say I jumped two feet into the air and landed on the floor with a thud. Little after the shriek, a yell erupted and I looked up to see Carly with her mouth gaped open and Spencer with articles of food everywhere on the floor.

I turned to Freddie, who met my gaze and we were both flushed bright pink.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Carly yelled. "I leave, WE leave, for one hour and we come back to see you two…almost doing it on our couch. I don't think I can even sit there anymore." Carly said with a shudder.

"No, Carly…we were just making…out." Freddie said shyly.

"JUST!" Carly said, flushing.

"Look, Carly, it was just-"

"You couldn't have waited another week to make love on my couch?" she said, fishing a hundred dollars from her pocket and hand them to Spencer.

Spencer smiled at us and then begun to happy dance. "I told you if we left Freddie and Sam alone with a popsicle, _things _would happen!"

I turned to Freddie and got up to sit next to him. He wrapped his arms around me and we just sat there, watching Carly glare at Spencer's Happy Dance.

* * *

**:D**

**The enddd**

**Review to make me smile(:  
**


End file.
